More than just Quarters
by KrustyKrabFunfair
Summary: It has been 7 years since the old days in the cul-de-sac and the Eds have reunited but theyre broke so they gotta resort to the words oldest profession. Rated T for use of you know what, teehee
1. Chapter 1

A few yrs have passed and a lot has chaged for the the Eds. It has been 7 years and they are 19 now.

Eddy dropped out of high skool when he was in 9th grade to join the carnival and had many edventures before returning to Peach Creek 1 year ago. Ed fell in with a bad crowd in high school and got mixed up with drugs and he ended up dropping his Jr. year.

Double D had ben making streight As but da pressure was to much and 1day he snapped and he got a rly bad eating dis-order. The eating dis-order made him weak and sick and he was on da brink of deth and he gave up on skool and lyfe and he dropped out. 4tunately Double D has made a good recovery but he has bad days sumtimes.

When Ed Edd n' Eddy reunited they decided to buy a trailor together. Now they liv at the Park n Flsuh trailer park. Ed fixed up the van from the junk yard that they used to play in. They were happy to be together again but life was not E.Z. They could barely a ford foood and utilities and now tehy needed more than just quarters.

One night they were watching the fish show and eating ketchup packets and trying to think of some ways to make money. Eddy asked Ed "Hey Ed how did u a ford all dat heroin back in the day?" and Ed said "Me and my friends took turns buying the dope. Sometimes we pawned things but if we didnt have anything we had to resort to hookin. I wouldnt wanna go back there."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: OK judging by the review some ppl are jelouse of mah amazing writing skills. Dont worry, prsn who reviewed my fanfiction, if you prcatice super hard maybe one day you might be almost as good at thinking of rly kool stories like I am.

Chaperer 2

The next night Ed, Edd n' Eddy went out to da street corner to look for some "clients." Ed was wearing some cargo shorts and an unbuttoned bright green jacket and some kool kicks. Doubble D was wearing a mini skirt and some heels and some fishnet stockings and some lipstick and a half shirt.

Double D was all, "Eddy, why do I have to wear this? Oh, I'm not so sure about this gentelmen; I am not even sure it will work."

Then Ed was like, "Oh I've been down this road. Believe me it will work. The onlee question is will it be worth it at da end of da day..."

Eddy said, "of course it will!1 We will be rich soon! Just stand over dere and I will wait here in da van. 10 mins after you get in da motel call my iPhone so I know U R O.K. Hahaaha those suckers wont knwo what hit em!"

Ed and Edd went to da stret corner and stood thre and started trying to look hot 4 da ladies/men. A misteerious prsn walked up and Ed said "Hey hows it goin? U lookin 4 a good time?/ "I sure am, teehee" saaid the mystearious prsn. It was so dark Ed couldnt see who it was but he thout he recognised da voice. They got to the motel and turned the lite on, it was Jimmy!1 He was all growd up at da age uv 18!

Double D was waiting for a client when a old beat up car pulled up. "Hello sir, would you happen to be looking for a good time?" Said Doubel D "Oh yahh!" Hop in, dees car is beeg enuff for dee both of us. In my old country weed have 20 prostitutes in 1 car. Dis car is beeger than my great grand-mowther" said the prsn in da car. Edd got in da car and saw the driver. It was Rolf!1 Then Rolf parked in a dark alley and they started to do you know what;)

Eddy Iphone rang 2wice so he knew everyting was ok. He was so excited about da money, he secretly still didnt know how he was gunna spend it and he didnt think uv a biznuss plan yet. WhenEd and Double D got back to da van they had 200 dollurs. It was the most money Eddy had ever seen!

The next day Eddy went to Peach Creek Mall and bought a fake fur coat that was white and a dollar sign neckace. He came back home and when he came in Double D was like "Eddy! How did you buy that? You didnt spend our money did you?" and eddy was like "No I envestid it! Jesus-Crist Double Dweeb, I'm da boss around here how dare you acuse me!" "Im sorry; eddy" said double d.

Ed was in the citchen cooking some delishouse butter toast. Eddy was like "Hey mondo brow, you done cookin up dat slop im starvin!:(" and Ed was like "Look Eddy I dont hav to do this for U so just remember that." And Eddy was like "Whatever just hurry it up"

They sat down to dinnur and and started Ed fighting aboutmthe money and how eddy was spending it. Edand Double D were suspishus that Eddy didnt hav a real bisuness plan like he had said the other day before they started hookin. But Eddy convinced that he did have a plan for their money and he just couldnt say it cuz da wall hav ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapeter 3

Later that night they got dressed up and went to the ghetto street corner again to find some pidgeons. Sarah was just leaving da disco when she walked buy Edd and Ed standing there obvousely manwhoring. She was like "Ed big brother, looks like ur hookin. Guess what, IM TELLIN MOM!" "That a good one Sarah especially since we both know that Mom abandoned us at the airport 6 years ago."

Sarah left. A mysteeriouse couple apeared from the darkness. "Hey we're swingers and you?" They said to Ed and double D. "Uhh... Yes. We are." Replied Double D. They went to motel with the mysteeriouse couple and turned on da light. They were Naz and Kevin!1

They hadnt seen Naz and Kevin since they dropped out of Peach Creek High but Naz and Kevin stayed in skool, the were the most popular chearleader and foot ball player at da hi skool and now they go to Peach Creek Community College. When Kevin realized who they were he was like, "Woah Naz, its the dorks! But oh well: livin dis crazy college lyfe!"

After they (well... you know...xDDDDD) they went back to the van were Eddy was waiting 4 dem. They had 200 big ones and they asked eddy how he was gunna spend it and Eddy was like "I told u im not gunna tell u my secrit biznass plan!"

The next morning Ed and Double D got up earley to hav a _private_ conversashin. They talked about how they didnt think Eddy had a plan for their money. Doub;e D was like "I think Eddy spent R money on bling" and Ed was like"yea I agree" So they decided they werent gunna do no more hookin for Eddy.

They made butter toest 4 brekfist. Eddy woke up. Eddy entered da room. Ed wuz putting the butter on da towst. Ed turned arownd n' said "Hey Eddy Me and Double D think u dont hav a bizniss plan." Double D nodded. Eddy was like "Hey! Wut hav I told u guys, Im da boss!1"

Then Eddy ran ass fast as he cud 2 Ed and tryed a car-ot-ee move. Ed freaked out and stabbed Eddy wif da nife (he was spreeding buttur w/ a sharp knife cuz da buttur nife was dirty). Eddy snached da nife n' swung it Ed. Ed let out a peersing scream. Double D pulled them apat and yelled "Stop fighting!"They didnt hav da strength to fite any more any way.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's Note: The reezin Eddy has an iphone even tho he is poor is bacause he scammed a "pigeon" and they didnt have enough $$ so they had to give Eddy the iPhone instead. Ed n' Edd have cheap phones.

Chapter 4

Double D took them to the free clinic. Ed n' Eddy got in da back of the van on the water bed. Ed's hand hurt so bad he was a fraid to look and when he did he reelized Eddy had cut hiz finger of. He clutched his hand, he felt like his hart was beating a million miles a minite.

Eddy's stab woond was in the upper arm. Eddy took off his shirt n' used it as a turnicit. Blood was dripping everywhere. Eddy was like "Hey lumpy ur getting blood on my water bed, keep it under control!"

When they got to the clinic the doctor gave them some medisin for the pain and rapped up their woonds with some goz. Double D stayed in the weighting room, he h8ed seeing his freinds in pain. He couldnt B-leev this had happened.

Ed n' Eddy couldn't stay for extra care bacuase they were so poor. Tehy had to go home with there horrible injureez. They all 3 got in the van and went home. Ed and Eddy each took a Zanex(da pain medisin) on the drive home.

When they got back to da trailer Double D made some ramen for dinner. They sat on the cowch and ate it. The fish show was on but they were not paying attenshin, they wwere to bizy thinking about the lifestyle they had chozen and the probs it had caused.

It wasn't time yet but Ed took another Zanex, da pain was just so sever. He could still feel his right index finger. HE was in the kitchen and eddy and edd were on the couch and Eddy was like "hey lumpy, watcha doin'?" "uh nothing eddy" said ed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed leened over the sink, feeling nawshiss. He splashed some water on his face. He was shaking and overwelmed with the pain of his hand and the urge to take moar pils. He looked into the clogged sink. He saw his reflectoin in the water and shed a tear, "What have I become?" he thought to himself.

Eddy and Double D were still sitting on the couch. "Eddy..." Double D began "Me and Ed have been talking and..." "and what!" Eddy intereupted angrily. "Well Eddy..." Double D ansered, "...Ed and I, well, it's just that, we no longer wish to... um... offer R services."

"What do u mean u dont want 2!" yelled eddy.

Then double D was like "Well, it's just that Ed and I strongly suspect that you do not really have a bisness plan."

Then eddy was lyke "That's redic, Double D, of course I hav a bisness plan!"

Then double D was lyke "It's too late, Eddy, we have already made up our minds."

Eddy was so angry, he pushed double D off the couch. Double D's hat fell off. Eddy blushed, had never seen such beautiful golden locks!1 Double D started crying and freaking out as he scrambled to put his hat back on. Eddy couldnt stay mad at him after he saw him like that.

"Double D," eddy asked "Why do u cover up ur luseruss blonde hair, it is so beautiful!"

And Double D said "It is not beautiul!1 I am not beautiful! I am ugly and so is everything about me, I do not want to show it; let alone embrace it!"

Double D was in histairics and Eddy was trying to calm him down. It broke Eddy's heart that Double D couldn't see his own beauty, inside n' out. He wished he could express this to Double D but Eddy would never admit he had feelings like this bcuz it would ruin his ice cold 'I dont care' facade.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddy was not really as selfish and greedy as he seemed and he really did want to have a way to envest their $ but he just couldn't figure it out and he was finully realizing that maybe he isn't as smart or mature as he thot he was.

Eddy was thinking how he wished he had tried harder and done moar. He felt like he miet cry so he went out side so Ed and Double D woodn't see. He sat in a chair in the frontyard and gazed into the wunderuss sun-set.

Double D caim out side to join Eddy. He had calmed down and was not wearing his hat. He said "you know Eddy, I could try not wearing the hat maybe just this 1nce." as he looked into Eddy's eyes, seeing the sweet soul deep in side.

As Double D and Eddy were having a thotfull moment watching da sun-set meanwhile Ed was still in da kichin'. He was toetully trippin'. Ed had took soo many Zanex he lost count!1 He took owt his sell phone and looked at an old pcik of him and his old drug buddies, they were da Kankers!1!1!

He couldnt beleev he had dun sumthing dat degrading with those whoreable people! He thot he had lurnd his lesson but he obviously didnt cuz he had fallen in2 the lifestyle again.

Ed h8ed himself sew much 4 letting this happen! He took a handful of Zanex to ease his mizurry. He started to feel rly sleepy so he layed down on da floor.

Double D n' Eddy entered da room. They screemed when they saw Ed on da floor. Eddy started shaking him "Ed! Ed R U OK?" yelled Eddy. No reespawnse. Duoble D checked Ed's pulse, nothing... Ed had overdosed on Zanex and died. Oh the humanity!1

Bcuz of dis Eddy and Double D decided too change their ways. The End.


End file.
